Elements Of 13
by Cscats
Summary: Legends say that there are 13 elements controlling the world and looking down upon us, at least thats what Robert used to say before he died. Roxas is now left to figure out what the legend that he had heard so many times meant for him. akuroku
1. Chapter 1

_Legends say that all elements have a sorce of their power, or in this story a person. People would recite this story based on memory whereas the words __would get mixed up and the legend would loose its true meaning. So far this mixed up legend tells of 13 people all helping or controlling the main elements on __Earth. Xaldin, the element of wind. Vexen, the element of ice. Lexeaus, the element of Earth. Zexion, the element of dark. Saix, the element of the moon. Axel, __the element of fire. Demyx, the element of water. Larxene, the element of thunder and another boy whos name got lost in time the element of light. Some of the __others such as Marluxia, Luxord and Xigbar were apprentices waiting for a new element to show up so they may finally control something. The legends also have __it that all of these people walk among us as regular people while secretely carrying out their duties as element-bearers. Only the names of these people have __lived on so their appearances have been forgotten. Xemnas is the leader of all these elements with the element of nothing, he is everywhere yet he is nowhere. __This legend was used to give people entertainment but some made up their own prayers to the elements to protect them in times of need. The element __of 13 was only remembered by religious people and those who enjoyed telling a good tale. Yet the legend seems to live on.. _

Roxas' pace quickened as he dropped his backpack onto the ground in the hospital room and aproached his grandfather's bed. The blond peered over at his grandfather whos pulse was slowly raising, meaning that he was waking up from his sleep. His grandfather Robert opened his eyes and turned his head to his grandson, putting out his hand to see if he was truly there. Roxas took the hand and whispered, "Everything is going to be fine.. The doctors are going to help you."

Robert heaved out a cough and croaked, "I'm not going to make it.. I'm dying."

Roxas shook his head trying to push the thought out of his head. His grandfather had gotten inside the hospital when he started getting heart-attacks from the blood clots inside him. Even being 5 feet away from him Roxas could hear Robert's heart try to get blood to everywhere else in his body. Roxas could feel the fear in his voice as he replied, "No.. There has to be some way." the teenager's voice shook as a tear fell upon his cheek.

"Sora hasn't visited yet.." groaned Roxas' grandfather.

The blond scowled angry that his brother Sora couldn't take the time to visit their dying grandfather. Roxas looked down at his watch and just remembered that there was a new roomate with him and Sora, he said he was coming at around 3:00 to meet everyone. Sora was a nice brother but he has been packed with so much homework that he started to forget things. Roxas leaned in and hugged his grandfather very lightly and said, "See you tomarrow." usually his visits were alot longer but account of the new roomate he had to leave early.

The teenager opened the door and left the hospital, every time he visited he felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. All the people dying reminded him of how he would end up one day, but he forced the thought of his head. His and Sora's apartment was 2 blocks away from the hospital so it took only about 10 minutes for Roxas to arrive. Roxas took out his key and clicked open the lock, opening the door to see Sora leaning against the kitchen table probably trying to figure out a difficult equation.

"He here yet?" asked Roxas, already knowing ahead of time that it was a guy.

Sora looked up and replied, "Yea, he's setting his stuff up."

Roxas nodded and walked along the hallway and knocked on the guy's door. On the other side of the door he could hear the man stand up and walk over to open the door. The blond was surprised to see a red-head standing on the other side of the door. The red-head was wearing baggy black pants with a flame shirt and had surprisingly green eyes, under each eye was a red tattoo line. He smirked and asked, "Roxas?"

Roxas was almost so caught up with his appearance that he almost didn't hear what the red-head had said, "Yea thats me."

"I'm Axel, got it memorized?" Axel tapped the side of his temple and laughed as Roxas stood there dumb-founded, "You can come in if you want."

The blond stepped into the man's room which looked completely different since he moved in. First of all it seemed that Axel had pushed the bed to the corner of the room which gave it different perspective to make the room look bigger. Also he had moved in a huge television to the other corner of the room and put a red dresser next to his bed. What actually made it different from what Roxas had ever seen before was that there was a huge poster that covered most of the wall that showed all of the elements and a circle around the fire one. The red-head sat down on the bed and watched the teenager's expression on the room. After noticing that Roxas had been looking at the poster for awhile Axel explained, "I love the elements, especially fire."

"Cool.." muttered the blond, looking over the room one more time. After a while an uncomfortable silence reigned until Roxas asked, "What High School are you at?"

Axel stood up from his bed and replied, "East Beach High."

"Thats the same school I go to." commented the blond, "Want to get something to eat? We have have some sandwiches and soup."

The red-head ran his fingers through his hair wondering if he was that hungry to eat. Axel looked at the teenager and saw his questionable face, he smiled and said, "Sure." the two walked through the hallway to Sora who was leaning in his chair chewing his pencil. When the two walked by to get into the kitchen the red-head pushed back Sora's chair and said, "Dont think too hard you might hurt yourself."

Sora scowled playfully and said to Axel, "There are a few rules you need to know to live in these rooms. First of all you cannot go into the swimming pool after 10:00 p.m to 6:00 a.m. Also there is a strict policy of no wild parties in any of the rooms. And.. Thats about it."

Axel made himself a sandwich and replied, "So only two rules? Man this place is getting better by the second."

Roxas laughed and closed the refridgerator door just then the phone rang. The blond walked over to the phone and answered it a hoarse voice answered the other line, "Axel? I need you to report to me."

Roxas gulped and looked over at the red-head saying, "Sorry this isn't Axel, its Roxas."

There was a silence on the other line as it had hung up. The blonde listened for any other noise and hung up himself looking at Axel's and Sora's questioning expressions. Roxas grabbed his sandwich and sat down at the table next to Sora, explaining, "The person wanted to talk to Axel he said that he had to report to you." the blond looked over at Axel who looked as confused as he did.

The red-head gulped down his first bite of his sandwich and said, "I dont know who that is. Probably some prank caller."

"That knows your name?" asked Sora, leaning back on his chair again.

Axel quickly answered, "Anyone could know that I live here now." hopefully they didn't notice how quickly he had replied thought the red-head as the tension increased in the room. After a couple of moments of silence the red-head stood up and put his sandwich on the table, announcing, "I'm going to take a walk, see you guys later." Axel cursed at himself in his head as he walked out the door.

Sora leaned back more on his chair and said, "He probably just needs some air."

Roxas nodded his head but inside he thought it was much more. But he didn't want to seem to accuse him just because he looks like a convict, he barely knew this guy. Axel could have any kind of personality and the last 30 minutes haven't given them a clue. The blond then remembered to talk to Sora about their grandfather now was a perfect time since the red-head wasn't anywhere to be seen, "You should have visited Robert today, he seemed to miss you."

Upon hearing that Sora fell back on his chair but caught himself on the table he heaved out a sigh and said, "I forgot all about that! Dain."

The blond smirked at his brother's language, he never used profanity. 'Dain' was the closest word to it. Roxas cleared his throat and said, "Just dont forget again ok? Grandpa is really struggling."

Sora quickly nodded and tried to change the subject, "Dont you have any homework today?"

Roxas hit himself in the head and replied, "I almost forgot I left it in Grandpa's room."

Roxas' brother looked at his watch and said, "You only have 19 minutes until it closes."

With that the blond ran out the door to go get his homework and unfortunately the work in it.

Roxas pushed through the crowds of people worried that he might not make it in time. Just then he saw Axel leaning against a building smoking all the while talking to a man with a dark coat on. The blond didn't want to bother the two so he pushed past them leaving those two far behind. Roxas saw the building up ahead and ran towards it going through the revolving doors. He looked at his watch and cursed noticing that he was 1 minute late a devious look spread across his expression as he decided to sneak past the lady. The lady was at the counter reading a magazine so she did not notice when he snook by hiding behind the desk. Once the lady was far enough he started to silently run across the hallways to his grandfather's room. He heard coughing in his grandfather's room and the hoarse noise of someone talking, silently Roxas listened in the conversation.

"-Anyone about this.." the hoarse voice had said, in a threatening way. Roxas then realized the voice belonged to the man on the phone!

The blond could hear his grandfather cough and say, "I wont, just dont hurt Roxas."

"Who said I will? I just need him to do what I say.." the voice was identified as a man's.

"I wont." promised Robert, his voice shaking. Just then a loud noise was heard on the other side of the door as Roxas could hear his grandfather gasp for his last breath. The blond didn't care if that man was in there so he quickly reached for the door, but it was locked. Roxas pounded on the door hearing Robert struggle. When the door finally unlocked on the other side nobody was in there and Roxas' grandfather was on the ground a petrified look on his face and dead.

* * *

Well this is the first chapter.. I have to say that this chapter is very fast paced but in my next chapters I am going to try to make it a little slower in the next chapters. Please review and give me positive or negative feedback so I can make it even better thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

_The leader of the elements of 13 is Xemnas a highly respected leader and as the legend goes very cruel. Xemnas in his younger years was a scientist __working on something to spark the darkness in somebody's heart. The younger Xemnas's name was Xehanort which he changed once he figured out his __powers. The man who Xemnas was an apprentice to doesn't say but is rumored to be still wandering the Earth if so he is now 62 years old. The superior had __showed his boss his diagram of the human heart and how to harness its power. Legend goes that the boss denied this idea and had fired him with arguing __against his orders. Xemnas swore from that day that he would get revenge on him, and the same day he discovered his powers. He had been walking across __the concrete plotting his revenge when a portal appeared in front of him with a hand beckoning him to go in it. His thought about how this portal appeared __caused him to take a step forward and disappear into the portal. The hand that the man's belonged to was Saix's the element of the moon. Saix was originally __supposed to be the leader of the elements of 13 but once Xemnas started figuring out his powers his ruled over everyone elses. Xemnas soon learned that __as the element of nothing he could be any element there is. But with being an element causes great pain, you loose your heart but keep your body. Now the __superior has been planning on how to get their hearts back and become whole once more.. _

Roxas sat in the waiting room in the hospital and looked out the window into the night. His brother was probably worried sick about him. When the blond had opened the door to see his grandfather laying there on the ground he had to tell someone. Now he was going to have to stay here all night and answer constant questions by the nurse and most likely some t.v reporters on what happened. Luckily today it was Friday and there was no harm done in staying up all night on the weekend. Roxas sighed and layed himself on three chairs, propping his head up on his backpack. Currently only himself was in the front room after major questioning by all 6 of the nurses working the night shift. He could remember quite well the expression on his grandfather's face that clearly showed the expression of fear and pain. The blond cringed remembering the blood that lie all around him, it reminded Roxas how frail these old folk are. Roxas had already called his mother and father and told them what happened, the mother within tears. They had said they would come and stay with him for the rest of the night in the hospital. He didn't have the will to call Sora and tell him what had happened, better to tell him when the time was right Roxas thought.

Just then a car appeared in the parking lot and the blond could see his mother and father getting out both with worried expressions. Roxas looked up at his parents as they both walked through the revolving doors.

"Honey! Are you alright? What happened?"

"Roxas. Dont worry Robert is in a better place."

"Is there anything I could do to help you?"

The two parents went back in forth trying to comfort their son. Roxas shook his head and briefly replied, "There's nothing you can do."

Lanette, the mother patted Roxas on the head and a tear ran down her face. Teran, the father did the role to try to understand more clearly what happened during Robert's death, "Roxas. What did you hear?"

The blond sat up and let his parents take the two other available chairs, a tear ran down his face trying to recall it all. Robert's death was the worst thing ever that could possibly happen. As a baby Robert had took care of Roxas and even after that he still had visited them often. Roxas's grandfather was there for every one of his and his brother's birthdays which made him very important to their lives. The blond could remember Robert tell him all the legends that ever were especially ones about the Elements Of 13 and stories about his own childhood. Personally Robert was always closer to Roxas than with Sora probably because of Sora's nonwillingness to believe their grandfather's 'cooky tales'. Roxas's grandfather's wife had died 3 years ago so lately he had been all about keeping the family together. With Roxas's memories seeping in at the thousands he replied, "I heard this man say something about promising Grandpa not to tell something to anyone. Then Grandpa asked if he was going to do anything to harm me and then man said that he just wanted me to do something for him. Finally Grandpa's voice shook as he promised again and then he was killed." the blond gulped trying to keep down the tears.

"Dont worry," forced Lanette to say giving a weak smile under the sadness, "We will figure out who did this."

Teran turned to Lanette and said, "We should go see the room where Robert was staying. We'll be back Roxas."

As soon as Roxas's parents arrived they left as they walked up the steps to the crime scene. The teenager yawned and laid down once again on the three chairs, just remembering that the nurse had whispered to him that reporters would probably be here tonight for interviews. Roxas wasn't up for interviews since he felt as if his own life had been taken away, maybe nobody would come at all. Then he would finally be able to be alone in his own thoughts.

His dreams came upon the event that just had happened. Roxas looked around the hospital and figured out that he was in a very large room with thunder and lightning outside and rain pouring down the windows. In the dream the blond walked over to the door and opened it revealing another room and in the corner was his grandfather's bed and him promise something to the shadows which gave no clear image of the person in them. Roxas already knew what was going to happen so he jumped over to his grandfather's side, and got a glass container from under his bed to use as a weapon. But almost like a ghost the scene continued as if he wasn't even there. His grandfather's voice shook a second time as the figure came out of the shadows as a grey-haired tall man with tan skin. Roxas could feel his hairs on his arm go up as some sort of static shook the room with his presence. The blond couldn't help but throw his weapon at the man seeing if he could at least save his grandfather in his dreams. Surprisingly the man caught the glass container without any quick motion and scowled at him, the teenager clenched his fists in response.

"You shouldn't be doing that to your own kind Number 13." threatened the man, a sense of leadership in his voice. Roxas knew by voice outside his dreams that he was going to wake up quickly he glanced a last look at his grandfather who was still sitting there as if he was frozen.

"Roxas! Wake up." said Sora, shaking Roxas. On the other side of Roxas's brother was Axel who seemed mildly entertained by Sora's determination to wake up the blond from his slumber. The two had came by when Sora's parents called to say that Robert had died and that Roxas had saw the whole thing.

Lanette had suggested to go see Roxas and comfort him in his time of need. The blond tilted his shoulders inwards giving the idea that he was starting to wake up. The teenager rubbed his eyes and looked up at his brother who yelled, "You should have told me Grandpa died!"

Roxas yawned and looked over at the red-head who was looking around the hospital room, it was surprising that Axel cared enough to come. Beyond Axel was a clock that read 12:00 p.m he had been sleeping for about 2 hours. The blond stiftly replied, "I was going to tell you later."

The brunette rolled his eyes and moved Roxas's feet to sit next to him, "Mom told me was you heard. It must have felt terrible huh?"

"Of course it did Sora.. I just dont want to talk about it anymore, you know?" Roxas said, wondering whether or not his dream meant anything. The red-head turned his attention over at Roxas who added, "Did Mom say I had to stay here all night? The Nurses haven't asked me any questions for like 2 hours." to tell the truth all the blond wanted to do was get out of this gloomy hospital and go back home.

Sora pondered this question for a moment and suggested, "Lets go up and ask them."

Roxas sighed remembering that their parents were in the room that Grandpa had died in. The teenager never wanted to go into that fateful room again with the body still there, the 911 service was busy tonight so they would come tomarrow to get the body. Tonight was the night of the Weapon Show where people showed off different weapons like a parade. The blond was dumb-founded of why they did this stupid parade because of all the attempts to steal the weapons but yet the parade still happened every year. Robert had said that they needed this parade to get extra money for new equipment for the weaponery shops and showing off other companies weapons got them that extra money. Roxas stood up from his chair and replied, "I'm just going to go home ok? Tell Mom and Dad that when you see them, I dont want any part in this whatsoever." just as soon as he had gotten there he stood up and walked through the revolving doors.

Footsteps were heard in back of him as the red-head followed behind Roxas leaving Sora in the hospital. Axel appeared alongside the blond as he ran his fingers through his hair and said, "Sorry about what happened to Robert." The teenager ignored the red-head and his desperate attempt to get his response and sped up his pace. Axel sighed and sped up his pace to match Roxas's then added, "Yo Roxas are you listening? I'm trying to feel sorry for you, its kinda hard when your walking away."

The blond continued his reign of silence and finally stopped saying, "Thanks Axel. I'm just kinda upset at myself for not being able to save my Grandpa."

The red-head understood and put a hand on his shoulder and replied, "You couldn't help even if you wanted to. Just try to forget it and you'll feel fine."

"Kinda hard to do." murmured the blond as he walked out of Axel's grasp and walking up to the front door. He clicked the lock open and walked in and collapsed onto any piece of furniture he could find at the moment, currently it was the couch.

* * *

I have to thank Lynne Ewing a really great writer that sparked my imagination for this chapter from her series Daughters Of The Moon. Anywho I tried like I said I would to make this chapter slower paced, which is the pace I think I am going to keep it. Please review, positive comments and flames are welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Saix the element of the moon was the one who took Superior in and taught him all his powers. He explained that there were 11 more people who had __powers like them and that in order to harness all the elements and control them completely all 13 had to be together. The element of the moon founded Zexion __and Xaldin the wind and darkness. Saix's past is barely known by legend but it seems that he was taught about his powers by a powerful wizard names Yen __Sid. He learned how to harness the moon's rays to shoot powerful blasts as well as control his powers by night. The moon shown so brightly that Yen Sid had __to teach Saix how to control his powers on those days when the moon was full. Saix is also said to create massive chaos involving meteors of which non-believers __of this legend think is just science. The element of the moon is very quite as legends say it but will do almost anything to get his heart back and experience __emotions and a beating heart. Emotions in the beginning help increase the strength of any element but if you use it to much then your heart slowly dissapears __along with emotions. Saix is also the leader of the elements of 13 next to Xemnas.. _

The red-head watched as the blond collapsed onto the couch and started sleeping. Axel ran a hand through his hair and couldn't help but realize how cute Roxas looked while asleep. He had overheard the boss talking about killing the blond so he decided to keep a close eye on him, this was a little much living with him but it was better than watching from afar Roxas get killed. Him and his other workers had to find a person who had 'special' powers, protecting Roxas was just another side task besides looking for the last member. Axel sat on the coffee table in front of the blond's resting body and sighed thinking that now Roxas told his name to his boss he will have to watch the teenager 24/7. He took a deep breath and wondered if the boss was going to target Sora also. Sora could die for all the red-head cared it was just Roxas was different it made him feel like he had a heart.

The blond stuttered out a shiver as the red-head sat near him. Axel closed his eyes and put his hand over the boy's body, circulating his warmth to Roxas's. The teenager stopped shivering and smiled in his sleep. The red-head smirked as he stood up and said, "Humans are so vulnerable." Then he walked over to the fridge and looked over all the different things in it there was basically only fruit and meat. Axel picked up the apple and spun it on his index finger, watching the apple's redness reflect off the moon's rays. Red was the color that fueled his element and rage. Saix had specifically said that the red-head's only fake emotion was rage, reflected by the color red. The blond has given hope to Axel that maybe rage wasn't the only emotion he was capable of. Only a select few of them had emotions such as happiness for Demyx and unhappiness for Zexion. Emotions to a person without a heart could only be copied, not truly possessed. Axel bit into the side of his apple and looked out into the moon, Saix was practically watching Roxas from the moon's view. What the red-head didn't understand was why the Superior and Saix haven't killed the boy already, knowing that Robert might of told Roxas what he had saw. Axel took several more bites and threw the rest into the trashcan wondering when Sora will be here. The red-head strolled into his room, looking for his jacket.

"Damn, so much stuff." muttered Axel, throwing a couple of pants from his drawer desperately trying to find his jacket. When he had moved into this place his initial reason was to protect Roxas and to move out of The World That Never Was. Most of the elements live there except maybe 5 others besides him. Axel groaned when he didn't find his jacket and decided to just use his powers to keep his warmth outside. Whenever an element used their powers then the place where their heart used to be aches with pain. The red-head wasn't quite used to it yet, though nobody in the Elements Of 13 was used to it either. Axel shut the door behind him and looked at the clock that read 2:00 a.m. Another thing that elements had to deal with was not being able to sleep or rest, they already didn't have hearts so they didn't need to. The red-head passed through the living room again and looked over at Roxas who was still sound asleep, so innocent.

Nobody would believe the types of things Axel has experienced and seen, it just wasn't humane. He put a hand through his hair considering if he should leave the teenager alone here. If the elements were going to make a move they would have already, right? Axel needed a smoke anyways so it should be fine if he left for an hour or so to walk around the community. As he opened the door a cool breaze flowed into the room and he quickly looked back at Roxas who seemed to be fine with the breaze. The red-head couldn't help but smirk and whisper, "See ya later Roxy."

Axel took out a pack of his cigarettes and took one out using his middle and index finger. Taking out his lighter from his pocket he lit his cigarette the smoke dissapearing into the night air. The apartment was on the second floor so the view was almost unbelievable, the beach was in view from the outside. The red-head blew out another breath of smoke and remembered how Demyx never liked seeing people smoke and washed out any cigarette he could find. Elements could not die of natural causes only by murder, so smoking didn't do anything to Axel's body. Though eating was truly up to choice for people without hearts, they could eat but they never can get full. The elements that lived in The World That Never Was chose not to eat for reasons uknown to Axel. The red-head strolled down the steps to walk by the convenient store that was opened 24/7. His money that he had was always supplied as Xemnas provided to all the elements. As he continued to walk the whole world seemed to stop as the calm serenity of the night made it feel like time had slowed. Axel crossed the street with no hassle as no cars were out at 2:10 in the morning. He looked up into the sky and heaved out a sigh, plucking the cigarette from his mouth wondering why he was here since all his purposes were gone. When he was alive he had dreams but now he couldn't even feel sorrow or pain, in this life it was all about listening to Xemnas. A spark of resentment flared up inside of Axel but he pushed the fake feeling out knowing that Xemnas was going to lead him back to life. Axel put out his cigarette as he came up to the convenient store. Pushing the door he activated a bell which awoke one of the employees taking a nap on the counter.

"Welcome to 24/7Convience." said the employee obviously tired of saying that several times each night.

Axel walked over to the lighters shown in front of the counter and studied each one, intent of buying one. The man sighed and sat back down on his chair, trying to keep himself awake. The red-head smirked and thought of whether or not he should kill this man to get his heart. If an element killed a human with their weapon a heart is opened and contributed to the Kingdom Hearts which will eventually lead to the elements becoming whole again. Axel decided against it as he fixed his glare over at a lighter that had flames on the sides.

Axel decided to get that lighter and said, "I want the flame lighter."

The employee nodded and stood up, taking the keys off his belt and fitting it into the glass container. The lock slipped open and the man handed the lighter to the red-head who payed 100 munny for it. Axel marveled at his lighter as he walked out into the darkness the only light being a lamp-post. He flared it up and looked at the flame, making sure it worked or not. Just then like magic the flare turned blue for just a moment and went out. Axel groaned and tried to start it up again unsuccessfully. The only way that could happen is if Demyx was nearby, thought Axel as he looked around him, "Demyx! Come out I know your there!"

A noise of sighing came as Demyx appeared from behind the lamp-post. Demyx was a sitar-player and had pointed hair with little bangs flowing over his forehead. Usually on Fridays him and Axel would go to the club, the teenage girls usually calling Demyx 'cute'. The sitar-player put up his hands and complained, "Why weren't you at the club? I thought we would meet up there."

Axel rolled his eyes and replied, "Some things have came up-."

"Oh yea!" interrupted the element, "Before I forget Xemnas had said that you have been protecting _Roxas_?"

The red-head put the flame lighter in his pocket as casually as he could and said, "Why the hell should you know what I've been doing?"

Demyx smiled playfully and said, "Well they aren't going to kill Roxas yet so it really doesn't matter whether or not you want to pretend to protect him. Currently Saix and Xemnas are looking into the possibility that Roxas might be the last element."

Axel scowled and shook his head in argument, Roxas was just a normal person. He didn't want what Demyx said to be true if it was then Roxas would have to go through the pain and suffering that he had to. The red-head turned his back on the sitar-player and started to walk away, not sure if he could resist the urge to burn the kid. Over his shoulder Axel commented, "Keep your crap to yourself I dont want to hear it." he could hear the sound of Demyx mutter something under his breath and evaporate. Axel pushed the thought of Roxas being the last member out of his head and headed back to check on Roxas.

* * *

And yes people Demyx did just evaporate.. Since he is the water element I thought the sitar-player should have the power to evaporate, since he cant do anything else cool like the other elements. Anywho I want to thank The Daughters Of Moon series for the story once again, because then I probably would have never started writing this without that series.. So thanks!!

Comments are wanted, since I need to figure out how I can improve so if you want to comment go straight ahead!


End file.
